


Apparently love is not everlasting

by Junebug_979



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Book: New Moon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in the woods what if she just gets up and walks home like a normal girl?
Kudos: 16





	Apparently love is not everlasting

"Bella I don't _want_ you to come with me." Edward said clear and calmly while looking at me with his scorching gaze.

"You... don't... _want me?"_ Those words didn't feel right coming out of my mouth while looking at this beautiful creature.

"No." Was his blunt response.

"Well that changes everything." I may have _sounded_ calm on the outside but on the inside I was a sobbing puddle on the floor.

I was good at hiding my emotions.

He looked off in the distance while he spoke again. "Of course I will always love you... in a way. But what happened with Jasper made me realize that it's time for me to move on, because I'm done pretending to be something I'm not. Human. I have let this go on for far too long and for that, I'm sorry, Bella." He concluded.

" _Don't_. Don't do this to me." I pleaded softly. But as I looked Edward in the eye I could see he'd already made up his mind.

"Promise me one thing." He said looking at me directly in the eyes.

 _"Anything."_ I said sincerely.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. I'm thinking of Charlie of course." After a little nod he continues. "I'll promise one thing in return. This will be the last time you will see me. I won't ever bother you again. It'll be as if I've never existed."

At that moment my heart skiped a beat. And not in the good way he used to make it do sometimes. 

"Don't worry, you're human and time heals all wounds for your kind." He smiles softly as if to comfort me one last time.

"What about your memories?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "My kind are easily distracted..." He said and smirked at the thought.

My heart broke at that moment.

He sighed. "Well, that's all I suppose. We won't bother you ever again." At that point I knew Alice; my best friend, was already gone.

"Alice isn't coming back?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"My family left a few days ago. I wanted a clean break. I just stayed behind to say goodbye to you. Goodbye, Bella."

He kissed me on the forehead one last time.

" _Wait!_ " I called out to him.

But he was already gone.

The only thing that proved he was here in the first place was his footprints on the ground where he was standing.

I tried to call out to him once more, but my voice never sounded; I was shocked into silence. I tried to go after him but my feet wouldn't move one step forward. I was stock still.

I felt the impact; Edward left me. He didn't love me anymore, if at all. 

I finally had the energy to walk all the way home, which must have been thirty minutes of trying to find my way back to Charlie's place. 

When I found the house I was thankfull that Charlie wasn't home at the moment. 

I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, soothing my dry mouth. I looked around while drinking my water I stumbled across a note in my hand writing. I didn't write this. _Went for a walk in the woods. Be back soon. -B_

E- _Edward_ must have written it. I crumbled it up and threw it in the trash can by the fridge.

I put my glass in the sink and ran upstairs to go to my room and faceplanted on my bed overwelmed by the events that occured this afternoon.

I would _not_ let this break me. I would simply hang out with my human friends. Well, I better get used to call them my _friends,_ seeing as I'm no longer friends with the supernatural.

And maybe go down to La push to visit with Jacob and Billy too.

I feel my eyes shut, feeling my consciousness slipping away.

My last thought was; _goodbye, Edward._


End file.
